<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The kids in Yeongnam Boys Primary by waghanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711835">The kids in Yeongnam Boys Primary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waghanda/pseuds/waghanda'>waghanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Parkour, Amnesia, Brain Damage, Diver Kim Yugyeom, Epilepsy, Gen, Gun Violence, Hairdresser Jackson Wang, He Is Psychometric but Lee An is Jinyoung because i make the rules, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lawyer Mark Tuan, Memory Loss, Missing Persons, Multi, Original Soulmate Au, Psychometrist Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Updating the tags as I go, all the relationships are sort of side-relationships bc of switching povs, got7 are childhood friends, obligatory i don't know anything about Korean law, or Canadian, please read the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waghanda/pseuds/waghanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven haven't seen each other since primary school. But when Bambam goes missing 13 years later, they must band together to find him. What happens from there is definitely illegal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The kids in Yeongnam Boys Primary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Jaebeom watches Busan's sunset from the passenger window, he can't help but feel like his father might've killed Nora on purpose . The wooded areas give way to the pink and orange sky. Nora deserves a beautiful funeral. Ahead is rest stop in the express way.<br/>
    'Here might be good?' Jaebeom suggests. His father hums. They pull into the rest stop.</p>
<p>He retrieves Nora, who he bundled in a ratty towel, careful not to disturb whatever's under the blanket in the backseat. Jaebeom concludes he must be in a mood about the car. He has been vague about why they're driving another officer's sedan. Its fishy smell is off-putting to say the least. Father could be prolonging going back to a shouting match with Mom. Definitely going slow on purpose. Father hands the bundle to Jaebeom, and leads the way down the steep embankment to the treeline. Jaebeom follows, leaning into the slope to carry Nora gently .</p>
<p>They trek a bit into the woods. Jaebeom points out the base of a thick tree. Neither of them have shovels. Father gets to work digging with his hands. Jaebeom pulls back the towel to investigate Nora. The lumps on the inside of her hind legs only remind Jaebeom of his failure. He strokes her face. When she was a kitten, he would do this to stop her mewing. Tears well in his eyes. And when he left for school this morning, she meowed him goodbye for the last time.<br/>
    'You going to help?' Father asks. Jaebeom scrubs his face dry. His hands smell like her.</p>
<p>Their melodies slow and mourning, they dig in silence, until Jaebeom can hardly see his hands in front of him, much less the grave .<br/>
    'This is good,' Father says. Jaebeom bundles Nora back up in the towel, tucking her in like she were only asleep.<br/>
    'Bye Nora,' he says in a small voice, lowering her with care. He breathes deep to control his voice. 'Rest in peace.' Father scrapes dirt back over the hole, Jaebeom helping. Once the small grave is completely covered, they make their way back up the slope. There's no streetlights on this stretch of the express way. The sky is dark above. He wipes his hands on his school pants. Mom can't get too mad at him, Nora just died. Father turns the car on, the internal lights showing how dirty his hands still are. The blanket in the backseat could at least clean his finger nails out. He should cut them. They won't be much help pickpocketing after he graduates.</p>
<p>Under the blanket is a suitcase. Jaebeom can forgive his father's co-worker having a suitcase in his car. He could've travelled recently. The problem is the zips are tied together with <em>Jaebeom's necklace</em>. It's unmistakeable. It's a short metal chain with a cardboard triangle pendant. He unzips the suitcase as far as the chain will allow. Jaebeom is shocked twice; first, registering yes, that is a <em>foot;</em> second, recognising by the red nail polish, that is his <em>mother's</em> foot .</p>
<p>The car door slams closed with a bang. He looks up at his father for explanation, and finds a gun trained on him.<br/>
'Walk back down the hill,' Father says. His voice is cool and even. Like a murderer. Jaebeom bursts into tears, but does as he's told, slipping back down the hill. He can't hold back his sobs as Father follows him down, gun never wavering from where it's pointed at his head. <em>What's Mom doing in the suitcase?</em> he tries to ask, but it comes out too warbled to make any sense.<br/>
'Face towards the trees.' He pries his eyes off the gun to stare at the looming blackness. <em>Nora,</em> he thinks. <em>Nora is in there</em>. <em>Bye, Jaebeom</em>, she might meow. <em>Rest in p</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lov u nora im so sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>